Our new life!
by Enkelisisar
Summary: An year after their last battle with Galaxia, Usagi gets pregnant, 3 girls of inners dumbs her and her father kicks her out of his house. Full summary inside! Please R&R!
1. Oh My God!

**Our new life**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** An year after their last battle with Galaxia, Usagi gets pregnant with Mamoru's child, three girls of inners dumps her and her father kicks her out of his house. How Usagi's little brother Shingo takes this all? Of course they have a new enemy, which is really strong at the point. Outers, Mamoru, Makoto, Luna and Artemis stand by Usagi's side, but they have to move on to USA. How can the other inners survive with their new enemy? And how about Usagi's parents? This is going to be interesting...

I know this is kind of classicall story at this sites, but PLEASE, R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Oh my God!**

"Usagi-chan, what is that test saying? Positive or negative" Makoto asked as she was baking pancakes to her friend.

"Mako-chan... it's positive! Oh God, I'm pregnant with Mamoru's child! What should I do now?" Usagi cried holding the pregnancy test on her hand. She was as pale as a ghost and she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Usagi-chan, calm down! Let me bake these pancakes and you should call now to Mamoru-san and ask him to come here right away. Then you can tell him your news," Makoto said hugging her friend tightly.

"I just can't call him right now! I have no power or words left to talk to him," Usagi sobbered still crying uncontrollably.

"Then I will call him," Makoto said and took her cell phone.

"Thanks Mako-chan," Usagi whispered.

**RINGGG! RINGGG!**

"Moshi Moshi! It's Chiba Mamoru speaking," Mamoru answered to his cell phone.

"Hey Mamoru-san. It's Makoto speaking here," she said.

"Oh hey Makoto! Is there something what I can do for you?" Mamoru asked.

"You need to come to my apartment right away! Usagi-chan is here and she needs you ASAP," Makoto told to him.

"What? Has something happened to my Usako?" Mamoru panicked.

"Well, she isn't hurt or anything, but she really needs you, so come here quickly!" Makoto pleaded still worried about her princess and one of her best friends.

"All right! Tell her that I'll be there less than 15 minutes," he said and closed his cell phone not giving Makoto time to answer him.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru will be here less than 15 minutes," Makoto told to Usagi and then she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Mako-chan," Usagi whispered.

**12 minutes later:**

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

They were locked to each others arms with hungry and passionate kiss. Makoto smiled and gave to them some privacy and went to bake left of the pancakes.

"Usako, is there something wrong with you?" Mamoru asked worriedly, but still out of the breath after their wonderfull kiss.

"Ano... you see..." Usagi mumbled quietly as she sat down to couch. She started to cry again.

"Usako, you know that you can tell me anything! Please, tell me what's wrong with you? I hate it when you cry," Mamoru whispered with begging tone voice. He took Usagi gently to his strong arms.

"You promise you wont leave me?" she asked fearfully.

"Usako... I couldn't ever leave you again, no matter what happens to us. You mean whole world to me my love!" he promised tears in his eyes. He was still holding Usagi in his arms.

"Thanks Mamo-chan. I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too. Can you please tell me what's wrong with you?" Mamoru pleaded worriedly.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby," Usagi whispered.

"You're what? Oh my God! Are you sure?" Mamoru asked with shocked voice.

"Yes I am. I found out just few minutes before Mako-chan called to you," Usagi told to him. "The pregnancy test was positive".

"Oh Usako! It's so wonderfull," Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi on her lips.

"Mamo-chan... you aren't mad at me?" Usagi asked to make sure that her boyfriend was all right with news about baby. She pressed herself against to her boyfriends hard chest.

"Oh you my love. I can't ever be mad at you. I just love you so much!" Mamoru whispered passionately.

"Mamo-chan arigato," Usagi smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Hey guys! Do you want to eat some pancakes? I can't eat all of them alone," they heard Makoto's words.

"Yes of course," our lovely royal couple answered.

**Two hours later:**

"Thanks for pancakes Mako-chan," Usagi smiled to her friend.

"Pleasure was all mine. So, you are going to see a doctor by now?" Makoto answered smiling to her prince and princess.

"Yes we are. It's the best choice to make sure that eveything is allright with the baby and when due date is," our Royal couple told to her.

"Okay. Good luck! Bye," Makoto nodded.

"Thanks! Bye," our couple answered.

"Mamo-chan... are you truly sure about that you want to have me and our unborn baby come along to your life? I understand, if you don't want to let us in your life, but..." Usagi asked fearfully to her boyfriend as they arrived to local hospital.

"Usako, I am 1500% sure about that I want you to my life. I love and want you and our unborn baby more than anything else in the whole universe! Please don't ever doubt that my love. I can't live without you tenshi," Mamoru answered kissing and hugging Usagi passionately. "Oh my God! I love her so much! She is essence of my life and love in this horrible and cold world! I'm nothing but useless jerk without her in my life! And now... now we're finally going to be a family what I've wanted have so long," Mamoru thought as he hold his beautiful little bunny close his heart. He just didn't want to let her go of his arms ever again.

"Arigato Mamo-chan. I love you so much," Usagi whispered as they finally walked in to hospitals waiting room not letting go of each others arms.

It was sure, that everybody, who saw them in a hospital noticed our wonderfull couple's deep and passionate love.

End of chapter 1.

Chapter 2 coming UP as soon as I have time to write it whole!

* * *

**KEY WORDS:**

ASAP = As soon as possible

Ano= Well...

Arigato= Thank you

Moshi Moshi= Hello (when you answer to the phone)

Tenshi= An angel

* * *

**Authors comment:**

This is my third fanfiction and I'm waiting for your reviews. But please, no flames... *makes a sad puppy look*

You know, I'm really bad with grammars at english, because english isn't my mother tongue – it's finnish – so I truly hope that you understand what I'm writing. You know, I have studied english from thirdh (3th) grade and now I'm 18-years-old, so it makes what... 8 or 9 years, but it wont make better, because to me it's really hard to learn a new language. Hope you all understand me. :-)

Greetings from Finland!

Take care!

Enkelisisar


	2. Shingo learns the truth

_**Chapter 2 Shingo learns the truth**_

"Usako, are you sure that you want to tell our secrets to your little brother?" Mamoru asked to his girlfriend as they stepped out of his car in front of the Tsukino's household.

"Yes I'm sure about that. He deserves to know all of this, even if he is a most terrible and annoying brat most of the time. But he is after all my little brother," Usagi answered.

"What about your parents? Will you tell them all of this Usako?" Mamoru asked quietly from his pregnant girlfriend. He was secretly adoring Usagi, because she cared for everybody without any bad doupts or questions on her mind. And she always put everybody else before her without any regrets.

"They are at my aunt's house at Kyoto end of this week, so I will tell them this all when they come back to home," Usagi said and opened the door to her familys house.

"Tadaima* Shingo!" she yelled happily.

"Don't yell Usagi-baka! I will become deaf," Shingo said angrily to his sister not first noticing, that Mamoru was with her.

"Well, at least you aren't deaf now, because I have to tell you few really important things right away," Usagi told to him seriously.

"What? You failed from another test?" Shingo asked laughing.

"Shingo, this is deadly serious. So now you come to my room with me and Mamo-chan," Usagi said almost angrily.

"Okay Usagi-baka," Shingo muttered under his breath.

"It will be all right," Mamoru whispered to Usagi's ear.

"I hope so," Usagi smiled.

**In the Usagi's room:**

"So what you wanted to tell me?" Shingo asked to his sister.

"Well... First one is this... **MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"** Usagi yelled taking her heart shaped tranformation brooch.

"What the heck is going on?" Shingo asked shockedly.

30 seconds later Usagi had finally transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. And then Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Oh God! How can you both be my two of favourite superheros? This must be a cruel joke or something," Shingo whispered shockedly.

"Shingo I'm so sorry, but this is true," Usagi said de-transforming.

"Oh and probably next you are telling to me that Luna can talk," Shingo moaned quietly not even believeing his very own words.

"Actually, I can speak," Luna said jumping in from open window with Artemis. "And I can speak too," Artemis said quietly.

"What in the world...? Two talking cats? This must be a some kind of stupid dream!" Shingo yelled almost fainting. He had turned as pale as ghost because of the shock.

"Shingo I know you are shocked, but you have to keep this all up from mom and dad 'til Sunday," Usagi said pleading tone voice to her brother.

"Why?" Shingo asked dumbly.

"Because there is the risk, that our enemy could kidnap all of you and use you against me, Mamo-chan, Luna, Artemis and Sailor Senshis. That's why you can't ever tell this thing to anyone outsider," Usagi whispered crying.

"_It seems like she is little bit more matured at this last three years," _Luna thought quietly.

"Fine," Shingo muttered little bit frustrated.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, I can see that there is something else, what you don't want to keep as a secret. Can you please tell us what is it?" Luna asked to her prince and princess as she was standing next to Shingo. Artemis was just standing next to Luna not saying anything.

"Yeah, I'm sure that this isn't everything what you wanted to tell me. So what you are keeping up from everybody?" Shingo said to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Okay, you're right. But this is going to be a big shock to all of you," Usagi answered quietly. She took Mamorus hand to her own.

"Just tell us allready Usagi-baka," Shingo said angrily.

Usagi gulped nervously not saying a word.

"It will be allright," Mamoru whispered to his dear girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm pregnant," Usagi said quietly.

"You are what?!" Shingo, Luna and Artemis yelled at same time.

"Yes you heard me! I'm pregnant," Usagi yelled crying and then she ran out of her bedroom.

"Usako wait!" Mamoru yelled running after Usagi. He caught her at downstairs. "Usako, why are crying? Please, tell me why? You know that I can't stand the thought that you are hurt and crying," Mamoru asked taking Usagi to his strong arms.

"I'm just afraid that I have just made the biggest mistake in my life by telling this news to them so early. But at same I'm glad, that they know this now," Usagi answered still crying at Mamoru's strong arms.

"Usako, I'm sure that you did right choice. Everything will be all right! You will see it. Just remember that I'm with you forever, no matter what! I love you so much!" Mamoru whispered kissing Usagi a senseless.

"Mamo-chan! I love you too!" Usagi answered quietly hugging Mamoru like she was going to lose her own dear life.

"Usako, you need to rest! Let's go back to your room," Mamoru said taking Usagi back to the her bedroom.

"Okay," Usagi whispered.

"Usagi-chan! Are you allright?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry about me Luna. If you want to help me, could you please transform to your human form and go to buy me some prenatal vitamins? Doctor said that I might need those for now because of my pregnancy," Usagi answered quietly.

"Yes of course," Luna nodded transforming into her human form. "I'll be back soon!" she said quietly before she left the Tsukino's household.

"Usagi-onee-chan, Luna can turn into human?" Shingo asked in shock.

"Yes, but not 'til an year ago," Usagi answered smiling.

"Then... you can turn in to human too," Shingo said to Artemis.

"Yes I can," Artemis answered quietly.

"Okay. But do you guys want to be alone until Luna comes back to here?" Shingo asked shyly to our couple.

"Yes," our royal couple answered.

"Okay. I'll be in the my room," Shingo answered stepping out from Usagi's room.

"Shingo, you will learn everything what you need to know on this evening," Usagi promised to her brother.

"Thank you Usagi-onee-chan! You are the best," Shingo smiled to his sister.

Usagi didn't say anything, she just watched out of her window, while Artemis went out from the house and wait Luna coming back with Usagi's prenatal vitamins.

"Usako, are you allright?" Mamoru asked worriedly to his pregnant girlfriend.

"Yes, I am. Just thinking about how my parents will take this news. And other senshis," Usagi answered turning her gaze to her handsome boyfriend.

"We will see it when we tell our news to them," Mamoru said truthfully.

"Yes you are right," Usagi said quietly.

Mamoru just kissed lightly Usagi's lips and told her to take a little nap.

"As long as you stay with me," Usagi whispered with sad puppy dog look.

Mamoru just couldn't say "no" to that look. "Okay, I will stay," he answered taking Usagi in to the his strong arms.

"Thanks Mamo-chan," Usagi said quietly before she fell asleep.

Half an hour later Luna came back with Usagi's prenatal vitamins. Usagi was still asleep, so Luna left the bottle to her night table and transformed back to her usual cat form.

On the evening Usagi told to her brother everything he needed to know. Of course Mamoru was with her to support her.

Shingo was amazed and shocked about his sisters secret life. He quessed right the fact that Usagi's friends were the Sailor Scouts. But when Shingo learned that Usagi had died at least three times or more, was the most shocking part of all the story. He almost fainted when heard that. But he relieved a little bit when Mamoru said that he would protect Usagi, no matter what.

"By the way, when you are gonna tell all of this to mom and dad?" Shingo asked to his sister.

"At once when they are back from Auntie Megumi," Usagi answered quietly. "But there is just a very high risk that daddy will kick me out of this house when he hears all of this".

"No way! And then I'm gonna be next one who will get kicked out from this house," Shingo moaned frustratedly.

"Hopefully not," Usagi moaned burying her face to her hands.

"If dad kicks you out of this house, I will come with you, Usagi-onee-chan," Shingo said hugging his sister.

"No way! I don't want to put you in any danger," Usagi answered hugging her brother back. Mamoru was happy to see that everything was allright between two siblings.

Then Usagis communicator beeped.

"Moon here!"

"There is youma at the park. Come here quickly!" Mercury's face popped to the screen.

"Right! I'm on my way!"

"Shingo, if our parents will call us, could you please cover me?" Usagi asked to Shingo.

"Yes of course. You can count on me onee-chan," Shingo smiled winking his right eye to Usagi.

"Arigato Shingo," Usagi answered and transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon. Then she and Tuxedo Kamen left the house and ran to the park to help their friends.

"Good Luck Usagi-onee-chan," Shingo whispered after her.

Then their parents called to them.

End of chapter 2.

To be contiuned...

_**SOME KEY WORDS:**_

Onee-chan = Big sister, older sister

Baka = An idiot

Arigato = Thank you

Tadaima = I'm home

Aishiteru = I love you

Youma = A monster


	3. Fights and some more

**Authors note:** Yes, the chapter 3 is finally here. I'm sorry that updating this story took from me so long while. Well, I think that this chapter is going to be the longest chapter of this story for now. Please R&R! Hopefully there is still someone who is still reading this story.

_**Chapter 3 Fights and some more**_

"**Mars Flame Sniper!"**

"**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**

"**Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"**

"**Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**

"**Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"**

"Oh no! It didn't work!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.

They had been fighting against a really powerfull youma nearly three long and painfull hours and they still hadn't beated it.

"We have to attack again or we are going to…" Sailor Mars said, but before she could end her sentence, a youma attackted to them and catched Sailor Mars, Sailor Mecury, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Kamen.

"No minna!" Eternal Sailor Moon moaned.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, we have to fight!" Sailor Jupiter said to her princess and best friend.

"I know but… I don't want them to get hurt," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered. _"Kami-sama please, don't let my friends and love of my life die now! I can't take it. I love them all too much… I don't want to lose anyone of them. I wont ask ever again anything to myself if you don't let them die! Please, let them live, PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"_ she thought as watched helplessly how youma just laughed madly. It was way too much to her and Usagi knew that she would burst into tears in any possible second.

"Now you will die loser!" Youma yelled with horrible tone voice and attackted to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Usako no!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled horrified. _"Oh no! If I lose her and our unborn baby, I wont ever survive from something like that. Kami-sama, please don't take Usako and the baby away from me now! She is my everything, my heart, my soulmate, my precious angel… If you don't take them away, I wont ever again to ask anything to myself. She and the baby are everything what I will ever need and want! Please Kami-sama, hear my prayer… PLEASE!" _he thought watching helplessly love of his life standing there with truly terrified expression.

"Eternal Sailor Moon no!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and ran to her princess and best friend taking the powerfull attack for her.

"Sailor Jupiter! Are you allright?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked worriedly to one of her best friends.

"I'll be allright! Don't worry about me. But you have to defeat the youma and save all the others. I know that you are worried about your unborn baby, but PLEASE, fight for me, for all of us!" Sailor Jupiter answered before she fainted.

"Sailor Jupiter no!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.

"**World Shaking!"**

"**Deep Submerge!"**

"**Silence Wall!"**

"**Death Scream!"**

"The Outer Senshis have arrived! And you evil, ugly youma are going to die right now!" Three women and one teen-aged girl yelled, when the youma dropped three Inner senshis and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Eternal Sailor Moon now!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Hai!" Eternal Sailor Moon answered.

"**Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"**

In thirty second the screaming youma turned a moon dust and everything was calm and quiet again.

Sailor Jupiter started wake up from her unconsiousness. She was truly worried about Eternal Sailor Moon and her unborn baby (but of course she didn't say it to the others, because they still didn't know that Usagi was pregnant). Sailor Saturn healed her bad injuries and soon she was almost as well before.

Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were just way too worried about each other to take care of anything or anyone else.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, how can you be so stupid? You almost got all of us killed, clumsy princess crybaby!" Sailor Mars yelled angrily to their leader.

"But Sailor Mars…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered with scared tone voice.

"No buts Eternal Sailor Moon! You are good for nothing as a leader, as a Sailor Senshi AND as a Moon Princess. You are stupid - no - more like a retarted person and your childish actions are far too dangerous to all of us," Sailor Mercury said seriously and coldly. Her voice was actually thousand times colder than an ice at the South Pole.

"Yes, and you are way too ugly to be the Moon Princess," Sailor Venus continued slapping Eternal Sailor Moon to her face.

"How dare you treat her like that? She is our princess and our leader! And you guys should show her some respect, what she deserve from all of us," Sailor Uranus yelled, and then she, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune catched those three Inners and forced them to kneel before their princess and leader.

"How dare you retarted idiots touch to us? We are her primary quardians, not you!" Sailor Mars screamed angrily.

"No! Three of you aren't allowed to be my quardians anymore! Sailor Jupiter and the Outer senshis will take your place as my quardians from this very moment on," Eternal Sailor Moon/ Usagi yelled angrily transforming into her princess form, holding the Silver Crystal on her small hands. Few second later Tuxedo Kamen/ Mamoru transformed into Prince Endymion.

"What are you baka saying? You can't do something like that to any of us!" Sailor Mercury said trying to get out from Sailor Uranus hands by force.

"Well yes I can if you guys don't apologize your words right now," Princess Serenity answered seriously.

"Well we were going to kick you out of this team in anyway, so you can wait for those stupid apologize rest of your poor life!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars yelled at same time.

"Fine then! You are going to be punished," Princess Serenity said angrily to three Inners. And then Sailor Mercury, Mars and Venus had on their right legs their senshi names, planetary symbols and black text: **"TRAITOR!"**

"What have you done to us?" the three Inners yelled with shocked tone voices.

"Just what you traitors truly deserve to have after all of this," Princess said taking her normal Usagi form. She still held the Silver Crystal on her hands.

Few second later Silver Crystal glowed and three traitorous Inners vanished. "What happened?" Sailor Jupiter asked to Usagi.

"I send them back to Hikawa Jinja. And they aren't going to wake up 'til tomorrow night, so they aren't going to be back anytime soon," Usagi answered as Silver Crystal vanished to her sub space pocket.

"I don't get it at all. How dare they talk to you like that? You haven't done anything to them!" Sailor Jupiter said hugging Usagi warmly.

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Usagi cried.

"Usako!" Prince Endymion said worriedly taking Usagi to his strong and loving arms with bridal style. "Please don't cry my love! I'm here with you darling," he whispered gently as he took his usual form.

Other senshis made sure that anybody outsider wasn't watching at them. Then they undid their transforms.

"Those three little…" Haruka yelled.

"Haruka don't!" Michiru said to her lover.

"Gomenasai! Koneko-chan, are you allright?" Haruka asked apologizing to Usagi, who was her princess and one of her best friends.

"Yes, but I have to go home quickly. Shingo-kun is probably worried to death for me," Usagi cried hardly. "_But gladly Luna and Artemis are there at home with him. But they too… they must be truly worried about me,"_ she thought.

"Who is Shingo?" Hotaru asked.

"He is my little brother," Usagi answered still crying hardly.

"Oh okay. But why are you so worried about him Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked not fully understanding what was going on right on the moment.

"It's a long and shocking story for sure," Usagi gulped quietly before she told to Outers and Makoto what was going on. She told to them about she found out only today by home pregnancy test that she is pregnant (of course Mamoru and Makoto knew this news/ fact allready) and that her younger brother knew that she was having a baby, and the fact that she was the famous super hero; Eternal Sailor Moon. Usagi also told to them that she was going to tell everything to her parents once they are back from her aunt Megumi from Kyoto. Mamoru stood right there and supported his scared girlfriend all the time, just like he had done when they had told the news to Shingo.

Senshis were truly shocked at first, but soon they understood that Usagi didn't want to and couldn't keep everything as a secret from her family anymore. Then they all smiled and gongratulated our royal couple with warm hugs.

"Usagi-chan, so you don't know far you are along with your pregnancy? And when is your due date?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"We actually met a doctor and she said that I´m 7+2 weeks (7 weeks and 2 days) along right now. And the due date is 7th day of February 2011," Usagi answered quietly.

"Oh, okay. You are still on your first trimester," Michiru said.

"Yes, but I have to get home quickly!" Usagi cried still worried about her younger brother's well-being.

"Sadly I left my car infront of your house when we had to come here. Gomenasai Usako," Mamoru said apologizing.

"It's allright Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.

"Then I will drive you guys to Usagi-chan's home. My car is only one block away from here," Haruka said.

"Arigato Haruka-san," Usagi and Mamoru smiled to tall, blonde senshi.

"You are welcome. Umm… shall we go now?" Haruka said as they started to walk away from the park.

End of chapter 3.

To be contiuned…

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Hai = Yes, of course

Baka = An idiot

Arigato = Thank you

Koneko = Kitten/ little kitten (Haruka gave this nick to Usagi)

Minna = Everyone/ everybody

Gomenasai = I'm sorry

Kami-sama = Oh (my) God

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	4. Kenji and Ikuko learn the truth

_**Chapter 4 Kenji and Ikuko learn the truth**_

"Usagi, Shingo, we are at home," Ikuko yelled when she and Kenji stepped into their family's house.

"Okaa-san, oto-san, how was your trip?" Usagi asked hugging her mother tightly.

"It was really nice. And your aunt Megumi will come and spend some time at here," Ikuko answered as Shingo, Mamoru, Makoto, Luna, Artemis and all four Outers stepped out from the living room. Usagi turned white because of the shock, when she heard her mother's words.

"When aunt Megumi is actually coming to here?" Shingo asked acting like he was curious. _"Oh no! Poor Usagi-onee_-_chan. Okaa-san, oto-san, if you guys only knew what's going on..."_ he thought worriedly for his pregnant big sister.

"She is coming to here at Thursday," Ikuko answered hugging her son gently.

"Usagi, why are your friends and boyfriend at here?" Kenji asked to his daughter.

"Well actually, I asked them to come here, because there is something what I have to tell to you and okaa-san right away," Usagi answered watching her parents whose started to get worried about her.

"What is it Usagi? Are you sick or something?" Ikuko asked worriedly turning pale.

"No okaa-san, I'm not sick. Nothing like that," Usagi answered quietly.

"Usagi, hopefully you aren't pregnant. Because that's not what I want to hear. You know perfectly well what I think about that," Kenji said with serious tone voice to his daughter.

"_Well, how did you quess that oto-san?"_ Usagi thought, but didn't say it out loud. Not yet.

Makoto and Outers were shocked about what Kenji had just said to his own daughter and their princess. Usagi, Shingo and Mamoru allready knew Kenji, so they weren't so shocked about his words.

"Kenji! Watch your words! We need to listen what our daughter wants to tell to us. And if you don't behave yourself, you will sleep on the sofa for the next three weeks!" Ikuko said angrily to her husband.

"Fine," Kenji muttered.

"So, Usagi what you wanted to tell to us?" Ikuko asked as all of them walked to the living room.

"You will hear it in a minute," Usagi answered as Senshis draw the curtains to make sure that anybody outsider would't watch them.

"What are you peoples doing?" Kenji asked shockedly watching their doings.

"Oto-san, be quiet for few minutes, onegai!" Usagi said and nodded to her friends.

Everybody nodded back and then…

"**MOON ETERNAL…"**

"**JUPITER STAR POWER…"**

"**URANUS PLANET POWER…"**

"**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"**

"**SATURN PLANET POWER…"**

"**PLUTO PLANET POWER…"**

"**MAKE UP!"**

"What the heck?" Kenji yelled.

"Oh my God!" Ikuko screamed.

And Shingo… well he didn't say anything because he allready knew all of this.

"Usagi! What…? How dare you hide something like that from your own family?" Kenji yelled angrily when he realized that his own little girl was the famous super heroine who had been around for three years.

"Because I just couldn't take a risk and put your lives in danger," Eternal Sailor Moon answered truthfully before she transformed to her princess form.

"But what… how… where did you get that dress?" Ikuko asked shockedly when she saw the beautiful white dress which her daughter was wearing.

Then Tuxedo Kamen turned to Prince Endymion. He was wearing an shining armor.

"Why two of you just transform and transform all the time? Who in the world are you now?" Kenji asked shockedly.

"Well, this forms are our past forms," Mamoru/ Endymion answered.

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked.

Usagi/ Serenity and Mamoru/ Endymion looked at each other and started to tell a story about their past.

Sailor Senshis supported their prince and princess all that time, ready to protect them if something happened.

"Oh my God! This sounds so unbelieveble. After all of this a talking cat wouldn't surprise me in any way," Kenji sighed trying to understand what he had just heard from his daughter and her boyfriend and friends.

"Well, that is nice to hear from you," Luna said jumping to her princess arms.

"I agree," Artemis said jumping to Makoto's arms.

"Two talking cats?" Ikuko screamed before she turned pale and fainted.

"What in the world? I must be dreaming," Kenji sighed pinching himself to his arm.

"You should have seen your face oto-san. It was priceless," Shingo said to Kenji as he was helping his mother.

"What? Did you know all of this all ready?" Kenji asked to his son.

"Yes, Usagi-onee-chan told everything to me at Wednesday," Shingo answered.

"What? And you didn't say the word to your parents! Why did you keep it as a secret?" Kenji asked angrily.

"Because I promised not to say anything to anybody before you and okaa-san are at home," Shingo answered truthfully.

"Right. This is just great," Kenji muttered.

When Ikuko had came back from her unconsiousness, Usagi thought that it was the best choice to tell her parents about pregnancy right away.

After they had de-transformed, Usagi took a deep breath and said out loud: "Oto-san, okaa-san, I need to tell to you one more thing".

"What is it?" Kenji and Ikuko asked.

"I'm pregnant," Usagi said gulping nervously.

"What? How did this happen?" Kenji yelled furiously before he slapped Usagi to her face.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled taking Usagi to his strong arms to keep her safe.

"Usagi-chan!" senshis yelled.

"Usagi-onee-chan!" Shingo yelled.

"Usagi! You aren't my daughter anymore! How dare you to have a sex and get pregnant?" Kenji yelled turning white. He tried to slap Usagi again.

"Don't you dare to do that again," Haruka said crabbing his hand.

"What… how dare you?" Kenji yelled.

"No one treat our princess like that. No one," Haruka said angrily.

"You are going to have deal with us if you lay your dirty fingers to our princess ever again," Michiru and Setsuna said seriously.

"And don't you dare to forget that thing," Hotaru contiuned.

"Usagi, you have just three hours to pack all your things and move out from this household for good," Kenji yelled still angrily.

"I have actually done that at yesterday and moved all those things to my friends house. Let's go minna," Usagi said walking out of the house right to Mamoru's and Haruka's cars. Mamoru, Shingo, Makoto, Luna, Artemis and Outers were right behind her back.

"Usagi, I thought that you would be so much more responsible, since you are almost an adult now," Ikuko yelled after Usagi from their homes front door.

"Shingo! Where the hell do you think that you are going to?" Kenji yelled angrily after his son.

"I'm going to live with Usagi-onee-chan and her friends. I know that you would kick me out of this house anytime soon, so you and okaa-san can forget to me too right away," Shingo yelled back and stepped into the Mamoru's car.

"WHAT? This isn't possible!" Kenji yelled as he looked those two cars driving away from his house.

End of chapter 4.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Onee-chan = big sister, older sister

Okaa-san = mother

Oto-san = father

Onegai = please


	5. A plan for Usagis safety

_**Chapter 5 A plan for Usagis safety**_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Usagi asked worriedly to her friends as they were sitting at the living room of the Outers household.

"Well… we need to keep you safe since you are pregnant," Mamoru answered hugging his girlfriend gently. He didn't know what else to say her.

"I agree. And those three little traitors aren't going to give up so easily," Michiru said watching in to her aqua mirror. "They are still planning to take the Silver Crystal away from you".

"What are we going to do?" Usagi moaned.

"I don't know, but we need a plan to keep you and your unborn baby as safe as possible," Haruka answered punching the living rooms wall.

"Yes, but we need a good plan to keep my sister safe," Shingo said with frustrated tone voice.

"Well, I have an idea," Michiru said quietly.

"What is your plan?" Haruka and Hotaru asked wanting to know what kind of plan Michiru had in her mind.

"My parents left to me a empty beach house at the Florida, when they moved to live at Kalifornia. They said that I can use it whenever I want to. And the house is big enough to all of us. So I thought that we could move in to that house to keep our princess and her unborn baby safe from every possible danger," she answered showing to them a picture of the huge, beautiful beach house.

"It looks nice, but it is in USA right? It's a long way to travel," Shingo said worriedly for his sister.

"Yes, but it seems to be our only plan right now," Makoto said and everybody agreed with her.

"Yes. I accept this plan, but we need to leave as soon as possible. That's only because I really don't want to put Usako in any possible danger here in Japan anymore," Mamoru said keeping Usagi close to himself. "Of course I'll pay to you, because we are going to live in your house, Michiru-san," he contiuned.

"You don't have to do that my prince. I'm only glad to help you and our princess," Michiru answered kneeling before her prince and princess. Everybody else too kneeled before our royal couple.

"Please, stand up everybody," Usagi said to her friends.

"Prince and princess, I have to go to Gates of Time and I will stay there for few days just in case something happens," Setsuna said transforming to her Senshi form and being ready to leave.

"Allright. But come to tell us if anything seems to go to wrong way in the Time Line," Usagi said to Guardian of Time.

"Yes, of course my princess," Sailor Pluto nodded and opened the Portal to the Gates.

"We will inform you when we are going to leave this place," Usagi and Hotaru said after her.

"Okay," they heard Sailor Plutos answer in middle of the air.

"So, when we will leave?" Shingo asked.

"I want that Usagi-chan will be safe, so I would like to leave as soon as possible, the sooner, the better," Makoto said hugging Usagi gently.

"What if we leave at tomorrow evening?" Haruka asked seriously. "With a plane?"

"I agree," everybody answered.

"Then I'll go and buy tickets to all of us. You should start to get ready to leave this house," Haruka said leaving the place with a full speed.

"Okay. Come back as soon as possible Haruka-papa," Hotaru yelled after her (just remember that Hotaru call's Haruka her papa, even if Haruka is a woman).

"Hotaru-chan, please go to tell to Setsuna-chan that we will leave at tomorrow evening, even if she knows it allready," Michiru said to her adoption daughter.

"Hai, Michiru-mama," Hotaru answered leaving the place.

"Usako, how are you feeling? You look so pale honey," Mamoru said worriedly to Usagi.

"I just feel little bit weak, and I haven't ever been in a plane, so I'm scared, especially for our unborn baby," Usagi answered. She was still sitting there on the sofa holding her belly.

"Shh… don't worry about that Usako. Everything will be allright my love. And flying in the plane is safe to you and our baby. We will be there for you and protect you if something happens," Mamoru said hugging and kissing Usagi warmly.

"Arigato Mamo-chan. Aishiteru," Usagi whispered answering his hugs and kisses.

"You are very welcome Usako. Aishiteru," Mamoru whispered back gently.

"Usagi-chan, do you need help to pack up your clothes and all the things?" Makoto asked to her princess and best friend.

"No, I don't think so. Most of my things are still in those boxes where we packed them when I moved out from my old home. But thank you in any way Mako-chan," Usagi answered smiling to her friend.

"Well, then I will go to my home and pack my things up for tomorrow, if it is allright with you Usagi-chan?" Makoto answered.

"Allright. See you later Mako-chan," Usagi answered nodding.

"See you later, bye!" Makoto answered leaving the house.

45 minutes later Haruka came back with their plane tickets. "Our plane leaves tomorrow evening at 19:30 o'clock, and we have to be there at the plane stadion at 18:00 o'clock," she told to everybody.

"Okay, thank you Haruka-san," Usagi and Mamoru answered to her.

As they continued packing their things up, Usagi and Shingo had no single idea about that what was going to happen to their parents at next 12 hours.

End of chapter 5.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**TRANSLATE: **_

Hai = Yes of course (in finnish hai means a shark)

Arigato = Thank you

Aishiteru = I love you

* * *

**Author's comment:** Sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter. I was on the scout camp two weeks ago, and right after that I got a terrible flue. I'm still sick, so I don't have so much energy to write and update my stories. Hopefully you, dear readers, understand my opinion.

What do you think about this chapter? Please, tell me. I would be more than happy to know it. Thank you.

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Essi.


	6. A parent talk

_**Chapter 6 A parent talk**_

"Ikuko darling, what's wrong with you?" Kenji asked to his wife.

"I quess that I'm just still bit shocked about that what happened at last Sunday. And Megumi-onee-chan is coming to here at tomorrow and she wants to see Usagi and Shingo after so long time," Ikuko answered shaking her head. "But I can't believe that I gave birth to so irresponsible kids. I thought that we raised them so much better than that," she continued.

"Don't ever again remind me about those brats Ikuko! They destroyed our perfect family," Kenji yelled angrily, not knowing that Usagi and Shingo were going to leave Japan at very next evening to get a better life in USA.

"I agree," Ikuko nodded.

"They didn't ruin your family, but you did!" they heard a voice behind of their backs. Kenji and Ikuko turned around and they saw a woman with long white hair and beautiful white gown. Her hair style was exactly same as Usagis hairstyle.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kenji asked yelling furiously to this unfamiliar woman.

"And who in the world you think you are? Some kind of a Goddess?" Ikuko asked trying to slap the woman next to them. But she couldn't do that, because some kind of power stopped her.

"I am Queen Selene, mother of princess Serenity and queen of the Moon Kingdom," the woman answered calmly to them.

"You can't be! Usagi said that this Moon Kingdom was destroyed 1000 years ago! You should be dead!" Ikuko yelled shocked tone voice.

"That's true, but my spirit lives as long as my daughter needs my help. And now three Sailor Senshi's, Mercury, Mars and Venus have turned their backs to their leader and princess. Two of you have destroyed your relationship with her and your son, so you don't deserve to be their parents at all," Selene answered and then there was huge flash of light.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Kenji asked when he saw that they weren't at home anymore.

"We are in the past. Peoples can't see or hear us, but we can see and hear them," Selene said calmly.

"We are in the Moon?" Ikuko asked shockedly.

"Yes, we are. I have to show to you two few things from my dear daughters life," Selene answered walking to royal garden. There they saw princess Serenity and prince Endymion talking to each other.

"I'm so happy that my mother accepted our engagement and she is happy for us," Serenity smiled.

"Me too. But there are still some problems. Your peoples wont accept this and my peoples on the Earth are controlled by Metallia and Beryl. In this way, they are going to attack to the Moon and I don't want that to happen," Endymion answered hugging Serenity strongly.

"I know that honey. But there have to be something what we can do," Serenity whispered to her dear fiancee.

"Oh Serenity…" Endymion whispered kissing his fiancee passionately.

"Oh my God!" Ikuko whispered turning pale.

"This is impossible," Kenji moaned not knowing what else to say.

"We have to go now, because I need to show to you few more things before my time with you runs out," Selene said before she showed to Kenji and Ikuko the war between Moon and Earth.

"Oh my God! This is impossible!" Ikuko screamed as they saw princess Serenity and prince Endymion to die.

"This just can't be possible," Kenji whispered as they saw all those peoples to die and how Queen Selene ended everything with Silver Crystal and send everybody to the future, to the 21th century.

"It was the hardest day of my life," Selene said guietly before she showed to them how Usagi met Luna again and what happened at her first battle.

"Kami-sama! I can't watch this anymore. I just can't," Ikuko cried.

"I just need to get out of here! I must," Kenji moaned gasping his breath.

"I will send you back to your home now. My time with you has run out," Selene said vanishing with a huge flash of light. And on the next morning Ikuko and Kenji waked up in their own bedroom, not knowing what to think about everything they learned at last night.

End of chapter 6.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**KEY WORDS:**_

Onee-chan = Big sister, older sister

Kami-sama = Oh (my) God!

* * *

**Authors comment:** Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for making you to wait long. After the fifth chapter, I recovered from that flue, then I started to search a job. And just a week before I started my new job, I got a mean stomach flue and my stupid pollen allergies started again. And now I have been kind of busy with my job at old peoples home. But now I finally got the chapter 6 ready, so it finally is!

PLEASE R&R!

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisko


	7. Mother & daughter meeting

_**Chapter 7 A mother & daughter meeting**_

"Usako, you should go to sleep. We are going to have a long day tomorrow," Mamoru said to Usagi, hugging and kissing her gently.  
"I know. I'm just so glad, that you are allright Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered as she answered to Mamoru's hugs and kisses. She was allready wearing her soft, pink pyjamas which had cute little bunny figures here and there.  
"Please, don't think about that my love. I'm right here with you, and I'm not going to leave you," Mamoru answered gently, taking Usagi to his arms with bridal style. As he carried his beautiful girlfriend to the guest-room, which Outers had gave to them to keep Usagi safe from those traitorous(?) Inner scouts, he started to think about that what had happened earlier on that day.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Usako, I will go back to my apartment, so I can pack my clothes, passport and all the other things like that ready for our trip tomorrow," Mamoru said to Usagi kissing her gently to her lips.  
_"_I want to come with you Mamo-chan," Usagi answered quietly, hugging Mamoru tightly.  
_"_Usako… please… you have to stay here with Outers. I don't want to put you in any possible danger anymore. If something happens to you or our unborn baby… I just wont survive from something like that," Mamoru whispered holding Usagi like he was going to lose her in any possible minute.  
_"_But Mamo-chan… what if something happens to you when you go back to your apartment to get your stuff? I have allready lost you way too many times," Usagi sobbered bursting into tears.  
_"_I understand your fear my love, but everything will be fine! I'll come back to you, no matter what it takes," Mamoru promised hugging and kissing Usagi again. "You are way too important to me," he whispered.  
_"_Mamo-chan…" Usagi cried._

"_Mamoru-kun, if you want to get your stuff out of your apartment, you should hurry up, because those three little traitors are planning to go to your apartment at midnight and they are going to stay behind your door until you let them in," Michiru said watching into her aqua mirror.  
_"_Oh crap! It's the best choice, that I will go right away! It means a huge trouble if I don't have my passport with me, when we step into the airplane tomorrow. Please, stay here with Usako! " Mamoru said to the Outers, crabbing his shoes and the keys of his car. In the front door he dumped into Makoto who just came in with her suitcase.  
_"_Why in the world you are rushing around like that Mamoru-kun?" Makoto asked sounding bit confused.  
_"_I just don't have time to explain right now," Mamoru answered and ran out of the door to his car_

"_Mamo-chan, wait! Onegai!" Usagi yelled after him as she arrived to the front door as pale as a ghost._

"_What the heck is going on?" Makoto asked to the Outers, when they arrived to the front door.  
_"_Those traitors…" Michiru answered to her and started to explain what exactly was going on._

_At very same time Haruka ran to Mamoru and told to him that she would drive him to his apartment, because no one wanted to think what would happen to their princess, if he would drive like madman and get into the accident. She was so firm, that Mamoru really had no choice but accept this situation…_

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"Thank God I accepted that situation. What if I hadn't accepted it, and something had happened to me…" he muttered silently as he watched Usagi, who just sat down in their douple bed brushing her extremely long hair.  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered, gently pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"Usako, how are you feeling?" Mamoru asked, taking his beautiful little bunny close to his pounding, worried heart.  
"I'm feeling fine. Aishiteru Mamo-chan," Usagi answered smiling tenderly.  
"Aishiteru, Usako!" Mamoru answered, holding Usagi even more closer to his now aching heart. "Oh my God, what have I ever done to deserve you, my love?" he whispered, not wanting to let Usagi go from his arms.  
Usagi didn't say anything, she just enjoyed the warm feeling she had in the arms of her lover.

"Serenity…" a gentle woman's voice said near to them.

"Okaa-sama!" Usagi yelled surprised when recognized the person. This woman was Queen Selene, Usagi's mother from the Silver Millennium. Usagi tried to hug her mother, but in her huge shock, she wasn't able to do it. She just went right through her mother.  
"I'm so sorry my darling," Selene whispered, trying not to burst into tears. "We aren't able to touch each other, because I wasn't reborn in this lifetime like you and Endymion," she continued gently. She was using their old names, because didn't know their names in this lifetime.  
"It's okay mommy. I have just missed you so much," Usagi whispered holding back her own tears.  
"I know. I have missed you too Serenity," Selene answered.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered hugging Usagi gently.  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whimpered bursting into tears.

"Good evening Endymion," Queen Selene said to Mamoru with little smile.  
"Your Highness" Mamoru nodded bit unsure and then he bowed.  
"Rise, Endymion. You don't have to be so formal," Queen Selene answered.

"Okaa-sama, why are you here? Has something bad happened to someone?" Usagi asked from her mother, still crying.  
"I just had to make sure that you aren't in any danger, my darling. I know what has been happening in last few days. Especially with those three little traitors, and with you parents," Queen Selene answered sounding angry and frustrated.  
"Okaa-sama, I just don't understand what's wrong with them. I thought that they were my friends," Usagi answered with heart-breaking tone voice.  
"I understand your feelings, my darling. I also know that Sailor Mars is the main guilty to this. She has been jealous to you for years, because she has been 'in love' with Endymion for years, but the love between you and Endymion is thousands of times stronger than simple lust or obsession," Selene told to them.  
"Why in the world she is jealous to me?" Usagi asked fearfully.  
"Because she wants to have and she also wants feel all that love, compassion, loyalty and respect what your prince and all the other Sailor Senshi's are showing to you," Selene answered.  
"She is crazy," Usagi sobbered terrified.  
"Yes, Rei is crazy and she has no right to want those things, because she has hurt Usako way too much!" Mamoru yelled angrily, wanting to kill Rei without any mercy.  
"Calm down Endymion! Anger isn't the solution," Selene answered firmly.  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Mamoru whispered bowing.  
"I forgive you Endymion, but I want you to remember that the anger is never a solution," Queen Selene answered nodding.  
"I understand Your Highness. Thank you," Mamoru nodded calming down.  
Queen Selene smiled to him, and Usagi kissed him to his cheek.

"Serenity, my time with you is running out in few minutes. But we will meet again soon. I have allready spoken with Ikuko and Kenji, and I will also take care of those traitors, so you don't have to take care of those things, my darling," Queen Selene said gently to her daughter.  
"... I understand okaa-sama," Usagi answered finally. "And before you leave, I want to tell you some happy news," she continued.  
"What is it, my darling?" Queen Selene asked.  
"Well... I'm having a child. It's Endymion's child," Usagi said smiling.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you, my darling!" Queen Selene answered happily. She stepped closer to her daughter and reached her hand closer to her daughters cheek.  
"Arigato okaaa-sama," Usagi smiled to her mother.  
"You are very welcome my darling," Queen Selene smiled. "My time with you has run out," she contiuned, starting to vanish slowly.  
"Mommy, come back soon, onegai!" Usagi yelled after her, bursting into tears.

"Usako, you will meet her again soon. She told you so," Mamoru whispered, taking Usagi to his arms.  
Usagi just nodded, still crying.  
"Shh... I'm right here my love," Mamoru said as he carried her back to their double bed.

As they laid in their bed, Mamoru just held his girlfriend in his arms, whispering the sweet words of love to her ear.

They would tell everything about their meeting with Queen Selene to Outers and Makoto at morning, but right now there were just Usagi and Mamoru, and their strong love, which had lived along with them over 1000 years, and which was still living.

End of chapter 7.  
To be continued... hopefully soon!

* * *

_**KEY WORDS:**_

Okaa-sama = mother  
Arigato = Thank you  
Aishiteru= I love you  
Onegai = Please

* * *

**Author's comment:** I'm so sorry I made you peoples wait this chapter for so long! _*RUNS AWAY LIKE A LUNATIC AND HIDES UNDER HER BED TO GET AWAY FROM ANGRY READERS*_ I have been completelly, totally out of clue with this chapter. And there has been happening a lot in my life: 1. I moved out and started to live as my own at fall 2010 AND 2. I had to deal my grandfather's death and his funeral in this last month and half. I just hope that he can rest in peace.

Greetings from Finland  
Take care  
Enkelisisar


	8. A Destiny of the Traitors

**Chapter 8 A Destiny of the Traitors**

"How in the hell that foolish little twit dares to treat us like that? And especially, how she dares to treat _**ME LIKE THAT?**_I'm the real Moon Princess and not her! She is nothing but a clumsy, retarted crybaby, and _**A COMPLETE SLUT,**_who stole my handsome prince Endymion from me!" Rei yelled angrily to Ami and Minako there at the Hikawa Jinja, where they had just started their meeting.  
"I know you are angry, Rei-chan. But our only way to prove that you are our princess, is to get the Silver Crystal back from that lazy and stupid Usagi. And it isn't going to be easy task, because those Outers, Makoto and Mamoru are with her almost all the time. In worst case it's all three of us against all seven of them," Ami answered trying to make some kind of plan up with her Mercury laptop, since their plan to go to Mamoru's apartment didn't work like they wanted it to work. And of course she didn't know the fact that Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto and Outers are moving to United States in very same evening.  
"Well that helps a lot Ami-chan. Thank you very much" Rei said with sarcastic tone voice. _**"AAAHH…! I WANT MY PRINCE AND SILVER CRYSTAL BACK RIGHT AWAY, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"**_ she started to yell and cry just like a 5-years-old, completelly spoiled brat.  
"I know, I know. I'm trying to make some kind of plan up as soon as possible," Ami mumbled, not moving her eyes away from her laptop.

"Why in the world I have this terrible feeling about all of this? What if we have been completelly wrong about everything?" Minako mumbled quietly enough, so Ami and Rei couldn't hear her words.

"You traitors aren't going to plan anything," they heard a very angry voice to yell to them. All three of them turned around, and they saw Queen Selene, who was standing next to them.  
Ami and Minako bowed almost immediately, feeling uncomfortable and unsure about this new situation, especially Minako. But Rei just stood next to them, looking at least three times more self-satisfied than what she usually did.

"Sailor Mars, why are you looking so self-satisfied? You do not have any good reason for that," Queen Selene asked even more angrily than a minute before.  
"You think that I look self-satisfied? Don't make laugh! I'm certainly not self-satisfied, but I'm not going to bow infront of you. You are nothing but a stupid spirit, who is calling herself a queen of the Moon. And same goes to your ugly and stupid daughter, so-called princess and a future queen! That's just a stupid day-dream, because I am the real princess and the future queen," Rei answered, a mocking smile on her lips. She turned around to leave the room.  
"Sailor Mars, you have always been jealous to my daughter, wanting to own and wanting feel all that love, compassion, loyalty and respect what prince Endymion and (almost) all the other Sailor Senshi's are showing to her," Queen Selene yelled to her, and then there was a huge flash of light.  
"Where in the hell we are right now? What have you done?" Rei yelled, acting like a drama queen, when she noticed that they weren't at Hikawa Jinja anymore.  
"We are in the past! Peoples can't see or hear us, but we can see and hear them. I'm going to show to you some different things which you don't seem to remember, or understand," Queen Selene answered.  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked looking like an idiot.  
"Rei-chan, I think you should just be quiet and listen to her for once!" Minako yelled crying. She had finally realized, terribly huge mistake she, Rei and Ami had done when they had turned their backs to Usagi and betrayed her.  
Rei didn't say anything, she just looked at Minako like she had two heads or something. "Baka…" she muttered under her breath.  
When Rei turned around, she saw their last battle with Beryl's minions, and how Usagi defeated Beryl and saved the world all alone.  
"She just wanted to play some kind of great super hero! And it's all her fault that Silver Crystal erased all of our memories after that fight!" Rei yelled looking like she wanted to change all those things what happened. But gladly for everyone, she couldn't do it.

"What I'm going to do with you?" Queen Selene muttered shaking her head and then she showed to them how Usagi saved the world from Wiseman, Fiore, Pharaoh 90, Queen Neherenia, Black Dream Hole and finally from the Chaos itself.  
Rei just looked at those terrible situations and finally she started laugh like some kind of a lunatic. "That stupid little brat really thinks that she can protect and save the world from every evil thing alone? Come on! She can't even fight against them without our help, so…" Rei said, but she didn't have time to end her sentence, because Minako slapped her to her face really hard.  
"Hino Rei, you are nothing but a selfish bitch who thinks nothing but herself. And Queen Selene is right, you are just jealous to Usagi, because she is our princess and everybody are showing love, compassion, loyalty and respect to her. I have made a biggest mistake of my life by listening to you!" Minako yelled angrily, bursting into tears.  
"Minako, how dare you speak to Rei-chan like that? She is our princess, not that retarted Usagi! You are nothing but an idiot who doesn't understand the Crystal clear facts," Ami said helping Rei to stand up.

"This is enough! Sailor Venus, you are going to have one more chance to get back your former position as my daughters guardian, but the final forgiveness comes from my daughter princess Serenity," Queen Selene said to Minako. "And what comes to you, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, you are going to be punished immediately!" Queen Selene yelled angrily turning around. There was a second flash of light and Ami and Rei felt a huge change inside of their hearts and bodies. "I took away 47 % of your Senshi Power level's, and your strongest attacks. Only way to get your complete power's back is apologizing your former behaviour from my daughter and get her forgiveness," Queen Selene continued, sending Ami and Rei back to the Hikawa Jinja. Then she turned to face Minako.  
"Your Highness?" Minako asked kneeling down before her queen.  
"I will meet my daughter again in a few days and some time after that you will have your final chance to apologize, and earn back her trust. So, I want you to use your chance very wisely," Queen Selene told to her.  
"I understand Your Highness. Arigatoo gozaimas," Minako answered nodding.  
"Don't thank me before you're forgiven by my daughter. I will send you to your home now. And I want you to remember my words Sailor Venus," Queen Selene answered as she started to vanish.  
"Don't worry Your Highness! I will remember your words rest of my life, for sure!" Minako whispered after her, noticing that she was back in her own bedroom.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, if you just knew how terribly sorry I am! I'm so sorry, for everything what I have done to you!" Minako sobbered, bursting into tears. She cried for hours and hours, wishing she had never listened Rei and her selfish words. Because of that, she had lost Usagi's trust and friendship, propably for good.

"If I will have a chance to make this up to Usagi, I wont betray her ever again! She is my princess," Minako promised to herself before she fell asleep.

End of chapter 8.  
To be contiuned…

* * *

**KEY WORDS:**

Arigatoo gozaimas = Thank you very much  
Jinja = A temple  
Baka = An idiot

* * *

**Author's comment:** Allright people, what do you think about this chapter? Do you like it? Or hate it? Please, R&R! And I will try to update this story before this very next Christmas Eve. Just wait for that!

Greetings from Finland  
Take care  
Enkelisisar


	9. Author's note

**Author's note:** Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I got very serious type of writer's block. And when I finally started to write a new chapter to this story, the hardboard of my laptop was completelly broken and I lost all of my writings. Now I have write this next chapter all over again, because I don't have it on my memory stick. I just hope that someone is still reading this story and waiting for a new chapter.

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	10. New positions of Sailor Jupiter & Outers

_**C**__**hapter 9 New position's of Sailor Jupiter and Outer Senshis**_

"I just don't like this! There's always some sort of risk, that those traitors have already found out of our plan and they are going try to stop us, so we couldn't leave this country and keep our princess safe from them," Haruka yelled angrily as she punched the wall of their living room.

"Haruka, please, calm down!" Michiru said trying to get her lover to calm down.

Haruka didn't say anything. She just stormed out of the room and went to their backyard. Michiru sighed and went after her.

"She is right. There's always the risk that we meet those traitors tomorrow, before we leave. And in the worst case, we have to fight with them," Makoto said as she sat down, next to Hotaru. She was pretty worried for Usagi.

"I don't want our princess to get hurt, but if something happens, I will protect her and our prince, and their baby!" Hotaru said trying to stay calm. But you could easily see, that she was also pretty worried for her princess. All of them were.

And that also counted Shingo, Luna and Artemis. Even if Luna and Artemis managed to stay somewhat calm state, Shingo had just run to a quest room were he usually slept and bursted into tears. He was so worried for his sister, but he didn't want anyone to see him crying. That's why Luna and Artemis had gone to his room to comfort him.

Then, middle of nowhere, appeared a portal and Sailor Pluto stepped out of it.

"Setsuna-mama!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

Hotaru and Makoto stood up looking both surprised and worried, leaving an unvoiced question into the air.

As if reading their minds, Setsuna said: "Don't worry, there is nothing wrong with the timeline. But I have a very good reason to leave my position as Guardian of Gates of Time for a little while". Then she stepped aside and revealed a person (actually a spirit) who was standing behind of her.

"Queen Selene!" Both Hotaru and Makoto gasped. They looked at each other and...

"**JUPITER STAR POWER…"**

"**SATURN PLANET POWER…"**

"**MAKE UP!"**

After their transformations, both of them kneeled before their queen.

"Please, stand up. It's good to see you again, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn," Queen Selene said nodding. "But where are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?"

None of them had time to answer to her question, because just then Haruka and Michiru run to the living room, thinking that they were going to be attacked or something. They had seen the light, what was coming from Sailor Jupiters and Sailor Saturn transformations. When they saw Queen Selene's spirit standing there, they just gasped and turned to look at each other.

"**URANUS PLANET POWER…"**

"**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"**

"**MAKE UP!"**

"Please, stand up Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Queen Selene said to the two Outers, when they kneeled before her. "It's good to see both of you again too," she continued.

"Your Highness! I apologize my rudeness, but I really have to know, if there is something important going on what concerns our princess?" Sailor Pluto asked, knowing that she couldn't stay away from Gates of Time too long period of time. Especially in time like this.

"Sailor Pluto, you don't have to apologize. You have every right to know if something concerns my daughter. All of you have," Queen Selene answered, raising her hands.

"What are these lights?" Sailor Neptune asked, as they saw 10 different coloured lights appear infront of them.

"This white light is symbol of my daughter Princess Serenity and this blue light is symbol of Prince Endymion. And the rest of these lights are symbols of all 8 Sailor Senshis," Queen Selene answered, pointing the ligths and the planetary symbols appeared.

"Your Highness, I notice that the lights of Mercury and Mars look much weaker than all the other lights around. And the light of Venus is also looking weak, but not as weak as the lights of Mercury and Mars. Does it have connection with the fact that those three girls betrayed our princess?" Sailor Pluto asked turning to look at their Queen.

"You are right, Sailor Pluto. It has a connection with their betrayal. And I have already visited to those three traitors. As I spoke to them, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury didn't show any regret for what they have done to my daughter. Because of that, I took away 47% of their Senhsi Power's and their strongest attacks. But Sailor Venus clearly understood her mistake and she is deeply regreting for it. I told to her that she needs to earn back my daughters trust and get her forgiveness if she wants to get back her former position as her guardian," Queen Selene answered. "That's why her light isn't as weak as those two other traitors," she continued.

"I hope that she really regreting her former behaviour, because if she isn't..." Sailor Uranus said clenching her fists together.

"Haruka... calm down. I can see that she is really regreting her former behaviour," Sailor Neptune said as she looked into her Aqua Mirror.

Everybody just sighed and nodded.

"Sailor Jupiter, Outer Senshis, since all five of you have always stayed loyal to my daughter Princess Serenity, I want to thank you with all my heart," Queen Selene said, before there was a huge flash of light.

All five Sailor Senshis felt a huge, warm and powerfull change inside of their hearts and bodies. They gasped when they saw a beautiful new tattoos on their right legs. Those were written with the colours of their planets and had their planetary symbols, Senshi names and text; **"Loyal and trustworthy guardian of Princess Serenity and the Moon Kingdom"**.

"I gave you 50% more to your Senshi Power level's and new attacks. Sailor Jupiter, you were allready my daughters primary guardian, but with your new powers you can also help Outer Senshis to protect this galaxy. And Outer Senshis, all of you have always had the powers to protect this galaxy, but now you are also my daughters primary guardians and you have new powers to help you, when you protect her with Sailor Jupiter," Queen Selene said, explaining to them their new powers and positions.

"Thank you, Your Highness," all five of them said kneeling before their Queen.

"You are very welcome. Please stand up, all of you," Queen Selene said nodding to them.

"My time with you is running out. But I will visit you again in a few days," Queen Selene said as she started to vanish.

"We will wait for it, Your Highness," everybody answered after her.

Two minutes later Sailor Pluto opened the Portal and returned to the Gates of Time, because she couldn't stay away from there any longer.

Everybody else undid their transformations and started a conversation about what they had just learned. But it didn't last too long, because they knew that tomorrow is going to be a long day because of their journey to the USA and they wanted to get enough sleep for that.

As they fell asleep, they knew that they were ready to protect their princess with the new powers they got from Queen Selene.

End of chapter 9.

To be contiuned...

* * *

**Author's note:** So, here is finally the chapter 9. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please, R&R! I had pretty hard time writing this, because there wasn't any chance to get back my earlier writings when hardboard of my laptop was broken. :(

I don't know when I'm going to write and publish the next chapter, because I'm going to scout camp at this very next Saturday and it lasts for 10 days. Hopefully you, my dear readers, can wait for the next chapter. :)

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Essi a.k.a Enkelisisar


End file.
